


Coffee: Part Two

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [167]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Gabriel should have his credit card taken away, M/M, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel orders more than five thousand dollars worth of coffee, and Sam is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee: Part Two

“Gabriel,” Sam says, voice wavering just slightly on the second vowel, “why is there a five thousand six hundred fifty seven dollar charge on the card for ‘Christmas Cookie’ coffee?”

 

Gabriel chuckles. “Don’t worry! I didn’t get _all_ Christmas Cookie coffee! I bought _every_ dessert and candy coffee the company had. And all of the Christmas coffees. Oh, and ten crates of latte syrup. I knew you wouldn’t mind.” He gives Sam his prettiest little smile and manifests his smallest pair of wings and his cutest halo.

 

Knowing defeat when he sees it – namely in the visage of Gabriel’s smallest Halo, an _adorable_ little turtle with the sweetest smile and the fluffiest wings – Sam groans. “Did you at least get something for the rest of us to enjoy?” When Gabriel opens his mouth to respond, he adds, “Something that doesn’t have a two to one ratio of sugar to coffee?”

 

Gabriel thinks for a moment. “I got a jalapeño taco blend that I think Luci might enjoy. And some passion fruit tea for Mika... I also added some butter rum for your big brother and his angel to enjoy, and some blueberry cream coffee for Adam. Let’s see... What else...” He strokes an invisible beard as Sam gets redder and redder. “Oh. And a gourmet world tour sampler for my favorite human.”

 

Sam’s lips tighten slightly in what Gabriel has come to know (and dread) as his mate’s _Gabriel, I’m going to pout at you unless you give me a very, very, very good answer to my next question._ “And what’s in this ‘world tour sampler?’” He asks with one of the most epic bitch-faces Gabriel has ever been on the receiving end of.

 

A slow smile spreads across the archangel’s face. “Thirty pounds of the choicest organic coffee. Fifty different kinds from twenty-seven different nations.”

 

After a long moment of indecision, Sam nods his approval. “Taco coffee, though?” He laughs.

 

“Don’t ring it ‘til you’ve sipped it,” Mika calls from the other end of the hall.

 

Sam’s brows furrow at the eldest angel’s turn of phrase. “Let me guess. Cas taught him that,” he asks Gabriel.

 

“Yup.”


End file.
